Little Blue Eyed Boy
by amanda2013
Summary: She thought their love was forever until she caught him cheating. She moved on with her life, but what happens when she comes back to town and has to plan her ex-boyfriends wedding? and who is the little blue eyed boy thats with her? Find out in LBEB!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic! This story is based off one of my youtube series Little Blue Eyed Boy. It just goes more into the story than my youtube series does. Please don't be to harsh on me. I tried to do the best I can with type of writing. I made have made a few mistakes but who doesn't right? I would love to here what you have to say. Enjoy(:

Gabriella sat quietly looking at the pregnancy test in her hands.

"Positive," she said in a whisper.

Her and troy were going to have a baby. This had not been planned, but she was guaranteed that he would be just as happy as she was. Her mind flew back to the only time this baby could have been conceived.

_Gabriella walked into their apartment, in a bikini, from the outside hot tub, and went into the living room where she knew she would find a Troy watching television._

_"Troy do you ever get tired of watching television?" she asked staring at him._

_He stared at her for a moment then answered, "Not really, i have to do something while you're having time to yourself."_

_"Well you could have joined me you know," she responded quickly._

_"Oh i bet you would have liked that," Troy said with a wink. He thought for a moment, "Gabriella will you hand me that remote in the floor?"_

_"Oh sure." she turned around and bent down right in front of him, and she felt a slap on her ass. She gasped and turned back around quickly to see a smirking troy. "Troy!" she said in disbelief._

_"Hey whoa you was tempting me and i fell for it," he said grin a mile wide._

_"Well if i'm that tempting then i'm going to put my pajamas on," Gabriella said and she turned to walk to their bedroom._

_"Not for me you don't". He lunged from the couch chasing her into the bedroom and locking the door behind them._

_"Troy," she giggled. "What are you doing?"_

_He didn't say a word. Troy pushed her up against the wall and forcefully pushed his lips against her's. She felt as his lips started moving toward her neck, and his arms moving to try to undo her top._

_Gabriella let out a soft moan, but then tried to push him away. "Troy stop before you go to far"._

_He moved off her and went and laid on the bed; then let out a sigh. He laid there wondering why she didn't want him the way he wanted her. Did she really not love him? No, that wasn't it. He knew she loved him more than anyone. He didn't understand why this was such a big deal to her._

_In the bathroom, Gabriella put her silk nightgown on. When she made her way back into their room she turned a little lamp on that was beside their bed. _

_She looked down at a Troy who was in deep thought. "Do you need anything before i lay down?"_

_"No thanks," he said then went back to thinking as she laid down beside him._

_Gabriella laid there and look over at Troy and wondered what he was thinking. Did he still love her? Of course she thought. But would he leave her because of this? This question she couldn't find an answer to._

_Troy looked over at Gabriella and slid a hand under her nightgown to rub her back "Gabriella why do you not want me like i want you?"_

_Gabriella sighed and looked down, "I do want you Troy"._

_"Then why," he questioned her._

_She looked at him with uneasiness, "You know I want to watch until marriage"._

_"Gabriella," he said in a soft voice. "This won't make you a bad person"._

_"I know its just that," He cut her off._

_"Lets just try and ill stop if you want me to." He looked at her with hope in his eyes._

_Gabriella didn't say a word. She didn't know what to do. She knows she loves troy more than anything or anybody, but was she ready for this? She questioned herself with the question many of times. She was broken from her thought from Troy saying her name._

_"Gabriella? Brie?" He looked at her with a confused expression._

_She still didn't say a word. She just nodded._

_He hovered over her and kissed her lips gently. "Brie i want to make love to you"._

_Gabriella took in a deep breath. "okay"._

_With that Troy took his cue and started to make a trail of kissing down her neck. He lifted her nightgown over head as he started to kiss down her chest. He made his trail of kisses all the way down to her abdomen, to her thigh, and little down her leg. As he made his way back up, he slid his hands under her back to unhook her bra. He took her bra off and stared at her._

_"Your gorgeous Brie," he said taking in her beauty._

_"Thank you," she said nervously._

_He noticed all the nervousness she was feeling, "Brie don't be nervous, I promise i'm going to take care of you"._

_When she nodded to that Troy made his way back down his trail of kisses to remove her underwear. She moaned quietly with all the sensation she was feeling. Her moan made Troy quiet horny. He removed his boxers and positioned himself over her. He bent down and gave her a gently kiss on the lips. He repositioned himself over her and entered her very slowly. _

_Gabriella clutched her eyes shut and whimpered, "Troy it hurts"._

_Troy tried to comfort her, "Brie it will for a moment, then it will turn into a good feeling"._

_Just like he said a few moments later the pain Gabriella was feeling went away and she started to feel pure pleasure. Troy noticed this with loader moans she was making. He picked up his pace a little bit to where they were moving as one, but not to much to hurt her. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his back making him go deeper inside her. With this he let out a loud moan, which turned Gabriella on quiet a bit. _

_Gabriella got this feeling in her body and she knew what was about to happened, "Troy i'm about.."._

_"Me to Gabriella," he said as he went inside her one last time. Troy and Gabriella both let out loud moans as they came together. _

_Troy laid down beside her and looked her in the eyes, "No regrets?"_

_She smiled at him and shook her head, " Nope, no regrets"._

_They gave each other a kiss an cuddled up and went to sleep_

Gabriella remembered that day just like it was yesterday. The day she lost her virginity. She doesn't regret one thing about that night. To her it was one of the most amazing nights of her like now that she looks back on it.

She couldn't wait to tell Troy the news about their baby. She would have to wait to tell him later that night thought because he had to go into work. So she thought she would go over to her best friends house and tell her. She knew she would be just as excited as was. Though she never expected what she would find when she got there...

So my birthdays tomorrow May 3(: Thats why i thought i might make my first fanfic. Like maybe a birthday gift to myself XD.  
Please review and tell me if you'd like me to continue this story. -Amanda.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to say a special thanks to ZloveV for being my first reviewer ever on fanfic! Also I would like to thank marly monica and MishyB for reviewing. Thanks for everyone who added my story to their favorites! It all means a lot to me. Also in my Youtube version of this story i have Gabriella's best friend as Lucy Hale, but so it goes along with high school musical her best friend will be Sharpay. Also her cousin in my Youtube version is Alex Pettyfer, and im just going to leave that the same since she really don't have a cousin in the movie. I will change a couple more characters from my Youtube series in later chapters. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Gabriella grabbed her keys and headed for her car on her way to Sharpay's. Sharpay, Troy, and Gabriella all had been best friends since pre-k. She knew Sharpay would be bubbling with joy hearing her news.

On her way over Taylor Swifts song should've said no came on the radio. She sang along with the song. She always loved this song even though she could not image going through the situation the song describes.

She pulled into Sharpay's driveway and got out of her car. She noticed Troy's truck her and thought to herself, "What is he doing here? I thought he was at work." She walked up to the door and knocked. After a few minutes she knocked again. After a few more minute she got her key out Sharpay had given her and unlocked the door. She went in and hollered but there was no answer. She started to walk up the stairs to where Sharpay's room is. She started to hear voices, but as she walked closer she noticed they were moans. She stuck her head slightly inside the door.

Sharpay was on top of Troy riding him. "Oh Troy."

Troy moans as she said his name. "Just like that Sharpay."

Gabriella ran down the stairs quickly as a flood of tears streamed down her face. She couldn't believe what she just saw. Was this really happening to her? Was this a dream? She got in her car and sit there for a moment debating whether to go back in and beat the shit out them, or just go home, pack, and leave. She thought for a moment and picked her second option.

When she got back home she called her cousin Alex. She thought about where she was going to go when she left, and the only place she could think of was his house in New York.

"Hello?" Alex answered.

"Alex, its me Gabriella. " She said still crying a bit.

"Ella! It's been so long, what is going on?" He asked concerned.

"I'll explain later, I need a favor." Gabriella said.

"What is that?" He said as he was making himself a drink.

"Can I come to New York and stay with you for a while?" She asked nervously.

He was confused about the situation, "Ella, Whats wrong? Where is Troy?"

"Alex please," she begged.

"Of course you can but," she cut him off.

"Thanks so much! I will be there early in the morning. I'm going to get a flight tonight." She said ready to start packing.

"Gabriella your going to explain everything to me right when you get here you understand!" He exclaimed.

"I will I promise. Ill see you tomorrow" She said.

"Alright see you then, bye Ella." Alex hung up his phone.

New York she thought to herself. She'd never been a big city girl. Always a small town girl, but if this is what she has to do then it is what it is. She began to gather all of her belonging. She left Troy a small note just saying that she had to leave and that she still loved him no matter what. She signed it with a few tears and her name. She took one more look around their home. She walked out the door and into a new life.

She made her flight and arrived in New York that next morning. She stepped off the plane and seen her cousin waiting at the gate for her. She took off running and hugged him.

"Ella im glad you here." Alex said.

Gabriella started crying in his arms, "im so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" He asked confused.

"Everything." She said

"Lets just get you to the house and we will talk." He grabbed her bags and they headed to his house.

Troy walked into his house and looked around for Gabriella.

"Gabriella?" He hollared as he kept looking.

He went and looked in the garage where he didn't find her car. He thought she must have just went to town to get something. As he started to make himself a drink he notice a note sitting on the counter. He went over and read it. He was wondering what she meant by she had to leave. He saw the tear drop next to her name at the bottom. He knew something had to be seriously wrong so he tried to call her.

"You want something to drink?" Alex asked Gabriella.

"A water please." Gabriella replied.

"Here you go. Now tell me what happened?" Alex said as he took a drink of his water.

"Long story short, Troy told me he was working late. I went and got a pregnancy test. It was positive. I was going to tell Sharpay the good news, and i found them fucking." She said quickly.

Alex spit out his water, " What the fuck! Did you beat the shit out of her?"

"No i just went home and packed my stuff and came here." She said looking down.

"You know what im going to do, im going to beat the shit out of him so bad he's going he choked on his on dick!" He said fuming.

"Alex calm down." Gabriella said.

"Ella how can you be so calm about this!" He said as he tried to keep his anger in.

"I guess i just always kinda expected this to happened I just never wanted to believe it would." She said tearing up.

"Ella im sorry don't cry. Its okay im here for you. You don't need him you got me. Im always going to be here for you and that little one inside there." He said pointing to her belly.

She smiled slightly, "Thanks Alex that means alot."

Gabriella's phone started ringing and the last person picture that she wanted to see popped up. Troy's.

I'm sorry it's not that long :( but it will get longer i promise. This chapter might seem as it went a little fast, but it's just how i have it going. I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review!

-Amanda


	3. Chapter 3

"It's him isn't it." Asked Alex.

Gabriella sighed as she puts her phone down, "yeah."

Alex looked at her kinda confused, "are you not gonna answer it?"

"No." She said real fast.

"Why not?" He said.

"Because im not ready to talk to him. I probably won't ever talk to him again." She replied as she puts her head in her hands.

"Ella, it's okay. You do not have to talk to him if you don't want to." He said trying to comfort her.

"Alex what am i going to down?" She asked thinking her life was spirling out of control.

Troy paced around his house not knowing what to do. He kept telling himself she would be back, but the moment he noticed all her stuff was gone was when he realized she wasn't. He called Sharpay to explain to her what was going on.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Exclaimed Sharpay.

"She's gone Sharpay. She took everything of her's and left me!" He replied.

She put her finger to her temple and rubbed it in circle thinking then said, "Did she even say in the note why?"

He rolled his eyes, "Sharpay if she had told me why I wouldn't be so confused!"

"Im sorry. Troy i don't know what to say or do." she said sadly.

"Will you try to call her and see if she will answer you?" He asked her.

"Yeah i'll call you back in a little bit." She said.

"Alright thanks bye." He replied.

"Bye." She hanged up the phone.

Sharpay paced for a moment. Her mind was going crazy. What if she had found out about her and Troy? No that couldn't be it they had been to sneaky. But what would she had been so upset or mad about to leave? She couldn't think of nothing so she just decided to call and see.

Dialing her number, "come on Gabriella answer you phone."

"Hey you've reached Gabriella, im not here right now so you know what to do bye."

Sharpay sighed, "Hey Gabriella this is Shar, call me back as soon as you get this please bye."

"Gabriella," he shouted down the hallway.

Gabriella came out her room into the living room, "yes?"

"Your phone went off. I didn't look to see who it was." He told her.

She picked up her phone and seen she had a missed call and voicemail from Sharpay. "If it ain't one cheater it's the other."

"Sharpay?" He asked, "What did she want?"

She dials her voicemail and listen to her message.

"Well," he asked.

"She just said it was her and to call her back." She replied back to him.

"Ella i got an idea." He exclaimed and he grabbed his keys.

She looked at him and squinted her eyes in confusion.

"I'll be back in a little bit." He told her as he left the house.

"Crazy boy." She laughed to herself.

She never know what to expect when she was with my cousin. He had really always been her bestfriend. Even though they lived so far apart. She would always call him if she needed someone. And the best part about that is that she knew he would always answer know matter what.

Gabriella sat in her room looking at some online colleges. She had went to a real college, but know that she is pregnant she just wants to transfer to an online one. She just hoped the online college would transfer her credits from her old college. She only needed a few more to be done and to get a degree. She was going to be a prefessional wedding planner.

After searching for a couple hours she finally found one. They would tranfer her other credits and everything. She was so excited. This means in just a few short months she would be a wedding planner. She sent off her information so they would send her the books. After she was done she shut her laptop and sat there thinking about the beautiful weddings she was gonna plan..

Her daydream was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Ella, does Chinese sound good tonight?" He asked her.

"Yes, I got exciting news to tell you when you get here!" She exclaimed.

He chuckled to himself, "Well i'll be there shortly."

"Hurry up," she said as she hung up the phone.

"Ella, ELLA!" He looked at his phone and noticed she hanged up on her. He just rolled his eyes.

Troy waited and waited wondering why Sharpay hadn't called him back yet. Maybe she answered for her? He hoped so. He really wanted some answers. He sat there and thought about his life for a moment. Especially lately, how could he have been doing what he had been doing? He really loved Gabriella. Just he had only been with Gabriella, and he just wanted to try something new. And that new was Sharpay. She gave him the chance one night and he took it...

_"Gabriella im sick and tired of paying all these bills! You don't ever help me!" He yelled at her._

_She sat there crying, "Troy I give you everything I get. You know im going to college to get a carrer so i'll make more money."_

_"Yeah you're going to college to be a stupid wedding planner. What money is that going to make!" He continues to yell._

_She wiped her eyes though she continued to cry. She got up and went to her room and locked the door._

_He heard her lock their door and yelled, "Go ahead lock me out of my own room. I don't care I wont come back tonight anyways!" He grabbed his keys and went to Sharpay's._

_Sharpay went to answer her door, "Troy what are you doing here?"_

_"Can I stay here tonight. Gabriella and I had a fight." He told her._

_"Yeah sure come on in." She opened the door wider to let him in._

_They sat on the couch together and began to talk._

_"What was yall fighting about?" She asked him._

_"Well i was complaining on how she don't help much on the bill, and then i pretty much told her that she was stupid to go to college to just be a wedding planner." He said and sighed._

_She rubbed his leg and said, "it will be okay Troy. She knows you was just angry."_

_"I know but i just can't stand being the only one providing." He exclaimed and he started to get a little arosed from her rubbing his leg._

_She noticed this but didn't stop, "so what are you doing to do."_

_He replied, "I guess the same as i been doing, but I just feel like im missing something in life."_

_"Like me," she asked._

_"What are you talking about," he replied._

_She took that moment to capture his lips in hers. She knew it was but she just couldn't help herself, and he didn't refused. She took him to her room and they had sex for the rest of the night. They didn't know what would happen after that night, but they just knew that they didn't want what they knewly had for eachother to end._

Since then their affair had been going on, and that was about two months ago. The last couple weeks he'd been wanting it to stop because he knew what he felt for Gabriella and it just wasn't the same for Sharpay. But everytime he goes to try to tell Sharpay they end up having sex. He just didn't know what to do anymore.

He jumped up real fast when he heard his phone going off. "Hello."

"Hey Troy she didn't answer." She said.

"Oh well thanks anyways. I'll try again in a bit," Troy replied.

"Okay. Well call if you need anything." She said.

"I will, bye Shar." He said sadly as he hanged up the phone.

Alex was on his way home when he decided he was going to call Troy. He knew he shouldn't, but it had to be done and he knew she wasn't going to. He was going to call him off the new phone he just went and bought Gabriella because maybe Troy would think its his phone and wouldn't call back.

He dialed Troy's number and waited for an answer.

He didn't regonized the number, but answered it anyway hoping for Gabriella, "hello?"

"Troy?" He asked.

"Um Yeah who is this?" He replied not regonizing the voice.

"This is Gabriella's boyfriend." He lied to him.

"The hell you are. I am and I have been for years now!" He screamed.

"Well that changed the day she walked in on you fucking her bestfriend." He yelled into the phone.

He was taken back by what this dude had just said. "Wait what did you say?"

"You heard me bastard. Neither you nor that little slut better call her again. So you can leave her out of yall life because she's done. I don't wanna hear from you again understand? Bye!" He exclaimed as he hanged up.

Gabriella sat there waiting for Alex to come home. She was starving and he had been gone forever. Finally she heard the door open and she ran and grabbed the food from him.

"Hungry much?" He said then chuckled.

"Yes I have been waiting forever." She said in allusion.

"Gabriella I went and got you a new phone because I wanted them to leave you alone ,and you only have to give this number to people you want to." He told her.

"Aww Alex thank you. You didn't have to do this, but it means a lot. Im going to go put it on the charger the battery is almost dead." She said as she made her way to her room to charge it.

After she came back in the living room he asked her, "what did you have to tell me?"

"I found an online college that going to tranfer my credits and in a few months I will be a wedding planner," She said excitingly.

He hugs her and says, "Im so proud of you Ella."

"Thank you Alex," She replied,

After a while of eating and talking Gabriella made her way to bed. She checks her new phone to see if it was completely charge. It was and she noticed she had a missed call already. She didn't have any number in the new phone so she didn't know who it was. So she decided to call it back.

She dialed the number and waited for an answer. Someone picked up but didn't say anything so she did, "hello?"

Shocked to her the voice but responds fast, "Gabriella?"

She didn't know how, but it was him, "Troy," She said.

Sorry for the late update. Ive been working and stuff so again sorry. Another thing I wanna say im sorry if my grammar isn't the greatest. Ive been working hard to try to get it better. I wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It means so much to me. By the way if anyone watches this series on youtube, it's not exactly the same, but some parts are. Like what the characters say and such, but the plot is the same and everything. But anyway what do you think gonna happen? Review and let me know(:

-Amanda


End file.
